


Valentine's day gift

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Kittens, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: You decide to get Saeran a gift for his first Valentine's day. He gets you a gift which was even better.





	

You loved how things seemed to be fitting perfectly into place as you settled into a normal life with your boyfriend, Saeran. Well, it was more like as Saeran settled into a normal life. Your life was rather normal, beside the few weeks of absolute strangeness when you had joined the RFA. Saeran was trying to adjust to how simple your life was in comparison to life at Mint Eye. No taking drugs (except his prescribed medications, which he hated with every fibre of his being but was able to take with your support), no praying to the saviour or anything, and what’s more, you were able to sleep in the night and be awake through the day, rather than sleep whenever you felt tired…

But tomorrow was going to be an even better day than usual, and there was one reason why.

_Chocolate._

Saeran was a sucker for any form of candy. Valentine’s Day was approaching, and that meant that chocolate was being sold almost _everywhere_ that you looked. How better to make your candy loving boyfriend feel better with his adjustments to this new life than to give him chocolate to show that you loved him?

The thing was… You had no idea which sort of chocolate Saeran would love most.

Chocolate with pieces of fruit in? Nutty chocolate? Truffles? Maybe a selection box of chocolate? White chocolate, dark chocolate, good old milk chocolate? It was tempting to buy them all, but you knew that would be better saved for _after_ Valentine’s Day because surely the chocolate would be highly discounted after that point.

You knew _exactly_ how you were going to give them to him though… They were going to be given to him in the first thing in the morning, wrapped up as a little gift… He always had nightmares as he slept, so a gift of chocolate would be nice for him to wake up to if he had another bad dream.

Then you looked at the selection box of chocolates on the store shelf in front of you, before grinning and nodding. “I’ll get him that. It’ll be easy to wrap too!”

 

 

You woke up almost as soon as the sun started rising in order to make sure that your gift for Saeran was ready. You did slightly change your plans though… As well as the box of chocolates, you were going to make Saeran a drink of hot chocolate too, topped with cream and colourful sprinkles. You were absolutely excited to see his reaction to all of this when you woke him up…

A wide smile was on your face as you made your way through your shared apartment towards the bedroom, before slowly pushing the door open. Saeran was still lying exactly where he was when you had woke up, but he was currently clawing at the blankets where you should have been. Due to that, you gently placed the tray with your surprise for him on a chest of drawers, and gently shook his shoulder.

“Saeran… Hey, Saeran…” You were quiet with your calls for him, as you knew that if you were too loud, Saeran would have a rather violent wake-up. “Saeran, it’s about time that you woke up…”

It took a few minutes of quiet whispers and light taps in the shoulder to get Saeran to wake up, and seeing him rubbing his eyes as he sat up whilst slouching in bed was strangely… adorable. Of course, he was still wearing the clothes he was wearing yesterday which Saeyoung had got for him as soon as he was released from the hospital a few months back. That may have been contributing to the cuteness, as much as it was a slight bit unhygienic…

Saeran eventually glanced up at you, and yawned quietly. “What is the time…? The room is still dark…” He mumbled, not aware that you hadn’t opened the curtains yet. It was shockingly bright outside, so perhaps it was good that you had kept them closed…

“It’s… About seven thirty, Saeran,” you stated, before happily strolling back over to the drawers to take hold of the chocolate and the drink which you had made for him. “I had to wake you up because I got you this!”

You were grinning as you sat down on the bed, and passed him the wrapped box and drink. “It’s… not my birthday. Not for another few months.”

“It isn’t a birthday gift, Saeran! Today is the fourteenth of February, also known as Valentine’s Day! You do things like give gifts to somebody who you love, specifically chocolate! I thought, that seeming as this is your first proper Valentine’s Day… I’ll get you a gift, and seeing you happy is enough of a gift for me.” As you said that, Saeran gave you a wide-eyed glance, before he slowly tore at the heart adorned paper which wrapped up the box of chocolates.

Moments later, you heard Saeran attempt to form words, but nothing came out. Eventually, you noticed the corners of his lips turn up slightly, and that was more than enough of a reaction for you. “I… Thank you…” Saeran then took hold of his drink, and took a small sip of it. “It’s nice…”

You nodded, before then stretching your arms out. “You can go back to sleep now, if you want. I just wanted to give you this gift. I’ll be in the lounge if you want me though, okay?” With that, you left the room. Saeran waited for the door to close before he opened the box of chocolates and smiled even wider at the different pieces of chocolate, and also at the little note you had written in the lid.

‘ _Love you, Saeran! Happy Valentine’s Day! xx’_

Saeran then sighed, and reached out for his phone which was just at the bedside, and loaded up his contacts list. He could not _believe_ he was having to make this call…

“ _Huh? I wasn’t expecting a call at this time of the morning… How are you, little twin bro?”_

“… I need help. I got woke up to be given a box of chocolate because it is ‘Valentine’s day’ or whatever the hell it is… And she was being really sweet, and saying that me being happy was enough of a gift for her…  So… I, uh… Damn it, I can’t believe I’m actually asking this… But could you help me do something, Saeyoung?”

 

 

At about midday, Saeran seemed to be digging through piles of paperwork of yours to do with the RFA and other miscellaneous stuff. That paperwork you didn’t mind him making a bit of a mess of, as you intended to get Jaehee’s help to properly sort it at some point anyway, not to mention as it wasn’t confidential, you had no reason to worry.

Eventually, Saeran seemed to find what he was after, and took a quick photo of the paper before putting it back into its position in the pile. With that, he grinned and then sat down next to you with his box of chocolates. “Want one?”

“No, it’s yours, silly!” You insisted that he didn’t give you any of his chocolate, yet somehow you found yourself pinned down on the sofa with Saeran holding a piece of chocolate between his teeth and a flicker of amusement in his eyes.

You finally had accepted the chocolate from him when there was a knock on the apartment door, and Saeran sat up with a grin on his face. “I’ve got somewhere that I need to be. See you later.”

Little did you know that it was Saeyoung at the door, ready to take Saeran to get a gift for you in return for the chocolate.

 

 

“You’re really sure about this, Saeran? I never thought that you would be the sort of person who would-“

“Yes. It’s allowed in the rules of the apartment building, and- Hey… Look at those little guys…” Saeran stopped walking, and kneeled down when he noticed two little black bundles nearby. “They’re cute…”

Saeyoung blinked, before a wide grin formed on his face. “They might just be cuter than Elly!”

“She’s called _Elizabeth 3 rd. _I should’ve asked Jumin to come with me instead now, thinking on it…” Saeran then moved his hand closer to the two kittens who now had their full attention on him. “Fuck, they’re cute… They’re really cute…” It wasn’t long until the kittens were meowing loudly as they played with his fingers, and everybody nearby looking at the other pets in the pet store were looking on in awe.

Then Saeyoung grinned, and went over to one of the store employees. “Excuse me… I believe that my brother there may be interested in buying those two kittens.”

 

 

You could feel yourself falling asleep by the time that Saeran returned to the apartment about two hours after he had been digging around in the paperwork. You somewhat regretted waking up early, but seeing the happiness in Saeran’s face with his gift was worth it. He had quite a few bags with him, so you gave him a confused look. You did go to ask if he needed help sorting out whatever was in it, but your hands got batted away.

“No. You’re not allowed to see what is in there yet,” Saeran mumbled before turning around. “I’ve got Saeyoung waiting with two more things, so I’ll be back in a second.” He then turned to head towards the door, but stopped. “Don’t you try snooping in the bags before I come back with the rest of the stuff.”

So, you were left in complete confusion over what was in the bags for the two minutes which Saeran was away. When he did return though, you heard something like a little bell and then Saeran trying to shush whatever had set off the bell. He then went and looked at you with a bright blush on his face, and he timidly looked away.

“Um… I was looking through your paperwork before to look at the apartment building rules… And… U- Um… _IgotusbothtwolittlekittensandI_ \- I…” Then your eyes widened when you noticed two pairs of golden eyes peering out from over the top of his arms.

“Oh my god… Kittens?!” You jumped up, and eagerly took hold of one of them. “They’re so cute…”

“Y- Yeah… Um… H- Happy Valentine’s D- Day…”


End file.
